1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to protective head coverings, and particularly to mosquito netting to protect wearer from flying insects.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
In general, prior art head nets consist of either (1) a simple fabric mesh sack which, if worn over the head, does not adequately protect the wearer in all situations, or (2) of a fabric hat with mesh suspended from the brim and having a rigid metal or plastic ring at mid face level. Both of these also have a drawstring at the bottom, or neck area, to keep insects out. The head net with a rigid ring provides adequate protection from insects when worn, but is difficult to pack or carry in most situations when it is not being worn. In addition, a cloth hat currently sold in the Orient also includes a similar flexible circular member which can fold together to provide for storage. Reference cited, U.S. Pat. 4,815,784, Automobile Sunshade, uses a similar method of a collapsible rigid ring to hold fabric in place.
Accordingly, the prime objective of the subject invention is to provide a headnet which can be collapsed to a compact shape.